


All tangled up in your embrace

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, top!Esper, using tail as restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When it doesn’t hurt, you like being restrained,” he states without a doubt.<br/>He absolutely delights in the flaming red flush covering the other’s cheeks, up to his very ears, and even spreading down his neck and across his torso. Also the indignant spluttering, that’s also lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All tangled up in your embrace

It’s not very often when Esper finds himself in a dominant mood. He enjoys letting the others guide him, most of the time, but, as with most things, there are times where that isn’t true.

Lusa isn’t complaining at all, though - quite the opposite, actually. The brawler is sprawled out across Esper’s lab, flushed a cute shade of peachy pink, but still spread wide open to allow Esper’s fingers to do as they please.

They are drenched in lube, the half-empty bottle laying discarded somewhere in the tangle of sheets around them. Esper guides them over Lusa’s inner thighs, making sure to ghost them against the sensitive skin and make Lusa shiver and whine a little before he brings them to their destination.

Esper smears the translucent gel all around, unsure whether Lusa jerking against him is the effect of the cold lube or just the touch of the fingers against his hole. Without trying to find out, he presses his middle finger inside, wiggling it a little until he gets it inside up to the last knuckle.

Lusa keens, unconsciously spreading his trembling thighs even more. His head lulls back against Esper’s shoulder and he groans softly in time with Esper thrusting the finger in and out.

The second one is taken with a satisfied moan. Esper scissors them, makes sure Lusa would be properly prepared for him. When Lusa begins panting, mouth open to allow his tongue to peek out, he knows Lusa is ready for another. A tiny trickle of saliva runs down the side of Lusa’s mouth, rolling down his chin and neck and mingling with his sweat.

Esper licks his lips at the sight and adds another finger, moving them around to coax Lusa’s muscles to relax. It might work on the inside, but does the opposite on outside; Lusa’s legs twitch and a hand flies down to curl around Esper’s wrist, holding the fingers still and whining softly.

And that’s when Esper gets an idea, taking Lusa’s hand into his and bringing it up to his mouth.

Esper licks at Lusa’s fingers, running the flat of his tongue along the digits. He sucks at them, making sure to keep his sharp teeth from accidentally breaking the skin, even though he scrapes them against the knuckles a little a few times. It earns him a whine each time, that’s why he keeps doing it, as if only to rile the berserker up.

One of his tails coils itself around Lusa’s arm, over his muscles, and pulls. The arm is yanked, fingers popping out of his mouth with an obscene, wet noise. Lusa protests with a breathy groan as his hand gets pinned to the mattress, wet fingers twitching minutely. The black saliva rolls down his skin and, unable to be wiped away, pools in his palm while he tries to pull his arm out of the tail’s hold.

It doesn’t work, the tail is a little too tight to allow him any movement, while still not tight enough to bruise him. Lusa groans again, twisting his head a little to the side to be able to look Esper in the eye.

“What are you doing?” Lusa pants out, voice strained.

“Restraining you. Is this fine?” Esper makes sure to ask, “I won’t hurt you.”

Lusa flexes his arm again, again succeeding in little to nothing. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says after a moment, shivering just a bit when the tail’s end runs along his forearm, so softly it barely touches the skin.

A grin breaks out on Esper’s face and another tail curls around Lusa’s other arm, pinning it down just like his left one.

Lusa’s breath hitches and he squirms in Esper’s lap. Esper barely keeps himself from chuckling, instead leaning over Lusa’s shoulder so he is close to his ear.

“You like this, don’t you?” Esper breathes into his counterpart’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth immediately afterwards. The sounds, so close, make Lusa squirm and try to turn his head away. It doesn’t work, because Esper fluidly follows him, and when he is satisfied, licks his way to Lusa’s lips and kisses him.

Lusa grants him entrance to his mouth without a second thought, opening his lips and greeting Esper tongue with his own. The rhythm of the kiss is interrupted by Lusa’s insistent pants and small groans.

Esper pulls away only when Lusa looks to have trouble breathing, licking up the line of saliva connecting their lips and grinning lopsidedly.

“When it doesn’t hurt, you like being restrained,” he states without a doubt. He absolutely delights in the flaming red flush covering the other’s cheeks, up to his very ears, and even spreading down his neck and across his torso. Also the indignant spluttering, that’s also lovely. Esper hums softly. “I’m gonna fuck you like this,” he says.

His fingers travel over Lusa’s body, ghosting over his chest, stomach, abdomen, the flushed length of his arousal, down to his stretched hole. Having his tails curled around Lusa’s arms so tightly, Esper is able to feel each tremor that runs through him even more easily.

He presses two fingers into him again, meeting no resistance as he drives the digits into Lusa’s plush heat, feeling the walls clench around them, and Lusa lets out a choked moan. There’s plenty of lube leftover, dripping all over Lusa’s ass and making his flushed skin glisten, but Esper supposes more can never hurt.

His last tail fishes in the covers for a moment, curling around the discarded bottle of lube and bringing it to him. He pulls his fingers out of Lusa, also pulling a moaned whine from him, and pops the bottle open to squirt the gel onto his fingers.

He doesn’t wait for it to warm up, just curls the wet digits around his own arousal, sighing at the contact, and smears it around, maybe taking a bit more time than is completely necessary. But when he notices Lusa watching the whole show while biting at his bottom lip, it is instantly worth it.

“Want me to jerk you too?” he asks, all too innocently, still hovering by Lusa’s ear. The stuttered breath and the way Lusa’s cock twitches is more than an answer before the brawler even manages a shaky nod.

Esper trails the sticky fingers back up and curls them around Lusa’s cock, feeling it swell just a little more under his touch. He gives a slow tug, makes sure Lusa whines for it before he pumps it genuinely, the lube easing each movement. He doesn’t keep at it for too long, however, instead grasping under Lusa’s thigh and spreading him to see how to position him properly.

The last free tail takes a hold of Lusa’s other leg and helps, keeping the leg in place, out of the way. He positions Lusa over his cock and lowers him, closing his eyes and enjoying the way his arousal sinks into the wet, hot, perfect passage. He groans in satisfaction, opening his eyes again just in time to see Lusa biting down on his lip and the look of bliss crossing his face.

“Guess you can’t do much like this, huh?” Esper breathes, bordering on another chuckle. Lusa trembles in his hold, truly unable to move much at all. Esper wraps his fingers around Lusa’s cock again, strokes the hot flesh while he grasps Lusa’s thigh and pulls him up with the help of the tail holding the other leg.

Lusa chokes out a moan that sounds like it should be legible, but isn’t. His cock leaks precum steadily, and it drips down his length and down his perineum to mingle with Esper’s dark precum, leaking out of his hole as the time traveler bucks his hips into him over and over. Along with the lube, it makes one big mess on the sheets, but neither of them seem too interested in that currently.

Esper takes to licking along Lusa’s neck, saliva dripping everywhere as he mouths at the scar spanning the skin, too stark in color in comparison with the flushed flesh. Lusa lets put a noise that is a mixture of a mewl and moan, becoming putty in Esper’s hands as Esper keeps leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all over the scar tissue.

The dark saliva drips down his skin and pools in all the crevices. It drips down his chest along with droplets of sweat and Esper’s blackened eyes follow one of the dribbles.

The hand that holds Lusa’s left thigh leaves, forcing Lusa to shift his weigh unwillingly and cry out at a particularly hard thrust. Esper trails the hand up his stomach and to his chest, taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rubbing the wet nub.

He never ceases his steady thrusting nor his sloppy kisses, only keeps adding to the sensations as he flicks the nipple with his index finger.

Lusa stares at the wall in front of them, but he doesn’t truly see it, his sight clouding and blacking out whenever Esper’s cock manages to brush against his prostate and send his mind into overdrive. Tears of pleasure brim in his eyes, and Esper keeps a close watch on his face, making sure they really are of pleasure, even as he keeps running his tongue against the scar and lapping up the salty sweat.

Lusa knows he won’t last, he is already on the edge, at the mercy of Esper’s hands and tails and cock. He can’t move, only take it and let Esper have his way with him.

He twists his head and seeks out Esper’s lips to mash his own against, smothering most of his cries like that. Esper’s name leaves his lips in the form of whines and moans and Esper’s hand on his cock speeds up, thumb running across the swollen head and pressing against the slit over and over.

Lusa comes with a breathless moan, spine arching and feet digging into the mattress. Esper pumps him through his orgasm, thrusts becoming more erratic and sloppier.

Lusa isn’t sure whether he blacks out, but when he comes to himself again, satisfied and tingly all over, it’s to hear Esper whispering ‘fuck, you’re so good, you’re such a good boy, thank you, thank you, you’re so good,’ into his ear with a strained voice, some words completely lost on him.

Lusa feels a sense of accomplishment when Esper releases into him, the feeling of hot cum pouring into him incredibly obscene. Esper pants loudly, resting his chin on Lusa’s shoulder while he enjoys the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Lusa squeezes his insides a few times to prolong Esper’s experience, watching his blissed out face while he slowly comes down from the high.

The tails holding his arms and leg gently unfurl from him and Lusa flexes his fingers, finding with delight that he still has feeling in them. In fact, there are no signs of his limbs being restrained in the first place, save for the few red patches where the tail segments pressed against his skin.

Esper helps him off of his lap, thumbs idly stroking at his hips. Lusa winces a little as he feels the mixture of cum and lube drip from his hole and looks at the sheets to find them a big puddle of all kinds of fluids.

As if reading his thoughts, Esper stands up and pulls him along. “Shower?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“Shower,” Lusa agrees.

Esper hums in his throat, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Lusa’s lips. “I’ll make sure to clean you up.”


End file.
